Dragonborn
Dragonborn, while relatively rare, can be found anywhere there is civilisation. They are a solitary people, wandering alone from one place to another and rarely staying still for long. It is said that they were the offspring of ancient winged beasts that inhabited Ygdren, born as slaves to serve at their whim, but since there has never been a dragon sighting in recorded history, this is often dismissed as fantasy. Description Dragonborn look very much like dragons standing erect in humanoid form, though they lack wings and only some have tails. The first dragonborn had scales of vibrant hues matching the colors of their dragon kin, but generations of interbreeding have created a more uniform appearance. Their small, fine scales are usually more subdued versions of their ancestors; typically brass or bronze in color, sometimes ranging to scarlet, rust, gold, copper-green, or any of the chromatic colours. They are tall and strongly built, often towering over humans and elves, and weighing much more. Their hands and feet are strong, talonlike claws with three fingers and a thumb on each hand. Culture & Society Solitary and nomadic, dragonborn often adopt the culture of the place where they feel the most comfortable and identify as the closest place to home they will have. Often, their tendency to wander and to shun the culture of civilised society will make them outcasts even in such places, but dragonborn care little for the opinions of others. Instead, they focus on their own betterment, striving always to improve. This continual drive for self-improvement reflects the self-sufficiency of the race as a whole. Dragonborn value skill and excellence in all endeavors. They hate to fail, and they push them selves to extreme efforts before they give up on something. A dragonborn holds mastery of a particular skill as a lifetime goal. Members of other races who share the same commitment find it easy to earn the respect of a dragonborn. Though all dragonborn strive to be self-sufficient, they recognize that help is som etim es needed in difficult situations. But the best source for such help is their own kind, and when any dragonborn needs help, it turns to another dragonborn before seeking aid from other races, or even from the gods. History The Old World It is difficult to describe a single timeline for dragonborn. They have been a small part of most events since the beginning, and rarely owe allegiance to any one side of history. However, curious and prideful by nature, they often cannot resist meddling in the ongoing affairs of the world, influencing those events for better or for worse. During the Dread War, reports of dragonborn fighting on both sides exist, if in small numbers. Throughout history, sightings of dragonborn are uncommon. They prefer to avoid the larger cities and societies of the world, but are more frequently found in the less densely populated regions of the Old World. On the rare occasions that they venture into towns or cities, they are hard to miss, and superstitious folk will often avoid them, believing them to be unlucky foreshadowings of darker times. For their part, dragonborn rarely trust anyone else, though they are more likely to find kinship amongst their own kind. Properties * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Draconic Ancestry. You have draconic ancestry. Choose one type o f dragon from the Draconic Ancestry table. Your breath weapon and damage resistance are determined by the dragon type, as shown in the table. * Breath Weapon. You can use your action to exhale destructive energy. Your draconic ancestry determines the size, shape, and damage type of the exhalation. When you use your breath w eapon, each creature in the area o f the exhalation must make a saving throw, the type o f which is determined by your draconic ancestry. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 2d6 damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use your breath weapon, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or long rest. * Damage Resistance. You have resistance to the damage type associated with your draconic ancestry. Draconic Ancestry Category:Races Category:History Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__